Just Friends
by SamanthaTaylor16
Summary: This is a story about Kendall Schmidt from BTR and a girl named Charlotte. The bolded part of the story is the introduction and tells you everything you need to know.


**Charlotte and Dylan have been exclusively dating for over a year. Or at least that's what she thinks. Dylan is the type of guy that doesn't care who he hurts as long as he gets what he wants. He believes he can do what he wants just because he is a man. He treats Charlotte horribly and is typically jealous of every man in Char's life as if she is the one cheating. This 5'11, brown-haired, brown-eyed man is a sorry excuse for a boyfriend. Charlotte on the hand is a brown-haired, green-eyed beauty. Not only is she gorgeous, but she is also kind, caring, loving, and oblivious to Dylan's acts. Charlotte carelessly trusts that he is a good man and never cheats or lies to her no matter who tells her. Not even her very best friend for over 15 years, Kendall. Time and time again he explains Dylan's dishonesty with her, but she never believes him. Kendall is a good man; by the age of 21 he has accomplished many things. He is one fourth of the popular boy band Big Time Rush, not to mention holding a lead role in the show also titled Big Time Rush. Char and Kendall's friendship is a long one. They have been very best friends since the day Char moved into Kendall's neighborhood at the age of 5. Char trusts him with her life. He is always there for her, when she is happy, sad, or just plain bored. Almost every milestone in her life he has been there for her. Kendall has never left her side. Ever since they met they were inseparable. They have lived across from each other almost their whole lives, even as adults Charlotte lives just across the hallway of their apartment building if he ever needs her.**

* * *

><p>4:45 pm, Charlotte gets a text from her best friend. It reads, "Hey, so bowling tonight with Katelyn and the guys, you up for it?" Of course she is. Charlotte loves Carlos, James, Logan, and Katelyn like they are her siblings. As she thinks about that she can't help but think about how just a few years ago they were total strangers, but thanks to Kendall being cast on Big Time Rush, she has gotten to know them just as well as he has. She messages back a quick okay and pulls on her coat just as she receives a call. "Hey Kenny I'll be right there! I'm getting on my jacket!" She exclaims before she even realizes who's on the other line. "Kenny? Kenny? You're hanging out with Kendall tonight?" <em>Oh shit<em>, she thinks. "See I was just about to call you to see if you could go to a movie tonight since I got off work early, but of course you're hanging out with your BEST FRIEND 'Kenny'. Do you even want to be in this relationship? And you tell me you and him are just friends but then you spend more time with him than me? Fuck Char, how am I supposed to be a good fucking boyfriend if you can't even let me take you on a date! Answer me!" Dylan spits. After about a couple awkward seconds of silence Charlotte speaks, "I'll tell Kendall I can't make it." In a more calm voice now Dylan tells her to be out front in about 10 minutes and not to keep him waiting. Char then calls up Kendall to give him the news. "Hey Kenny...um...I can't come with you guys. Dylan wants me to go to a movie with him cause he got off work early and he said I am always hanging out with you and you know he just gets a little jealous and I don't want to worry him and-" Charlotte just keeps going on and on until she finally hears something on the other line. Kendall clears his throat and says, "It's ok Char, James wanted to see you more than I did." He let out a clearly forced chuckle. "And we can hang out another time, but please tell me he didn't yell at you because of me? Char?" No answer. Now Kendall is frustrated. "Really Char? And you just took it? How can you just take it? He doesn't deserve you! All he does is treat you like a pile of shit." With those words Charlotte can feel her blood pressure rising. "How can you say that?" Almost in tears. "Dylan treats me wonderfully! He is always respectful and just because you don't like him doesn't mean you have to spit out rumors about him! How dare you?" Both of them pretty heated at this point all the sounds on both ends of the line are heavy breathing until finally Kendall breaks the silence. "Fine then, have a good time with your good for nothing asshole of a boyfriend!" At these words without even a goodbye she hangs up, kicks Kendall's door, and walks to the elevator. She looks at the time on her phone and realizes it's been about 10 minutes. When the elevator door opens she speed walks to the main entrance to find out her boyfriend isn't even at the apartment building yet. After about 5 minutes Dylan pulls up to the drive with a look of frustration on his face. "Baby, what's wrong? What took you so long?" Charlotte says with a worried and concerned look. "Damn girl what's with the 3rd fucking degree burn? I was getting gas and it took a while, shit." The smell of perfume filled the air of the car as Charlotte stepped in, she knew deep down it wasn't her scent, but ignored it anyway. Ten minutes passes by without a word, just heavy breathing and the rough lyrics of rap music Char hates so much. Finally Dylan turns the music down to ask what's wrong. "Well…" Charlotte starts to explain what happened with Kendall and is getting really heated ranting on and on about him when Dylan interrupts, "I told you he was a fucking jerk. I told you that he would be an asshole and talk shit about me…" Just then she realizes that the way her boyfriend is talking about Kendall is upsetting her more than she was. _He has no right to say that about him, he doesn't know Kendall like I do. _They finally get to the theater and he tells Charlotte to go pay for her ticket and he'll park. He always did this to her, always made her pay. Even if it was his idea to go on the date. When he finds her after paying for the ticket he asks her to pay for both their snacks saying he spent all his cash on the gas and food. Of course Charlotte pays again even though she knows that he has money, but is just too cheap to pay, and again she ignores it. The whole movie Dylan and Charlotte are in the back while he gropes her through her clothes and again she smells that same perfume she smelled in the car. Charlotte could care less though. All she could care about was the erotic touch of her boyfriend. The whole movie is a blur for her; she doesn't even know the main character's name. By the end of the movie she felt as if she could have at him right there in the theater. "Babe, come back to my apartment. I need you." Charlotte says exaggerating the word "need". Kissing at the pulse points on his neck all the way to the car. "Sorry babe, I have work tomorrow and I need to sleep in my own bed tonight." With that rejection Charlotte shuts up. Feeling slightly aggravated because as they both know it has been months since they did it and it's starting to bug her. Charlotte can't take it anymore and doesn't know how Dylan is able to keep himself together. The rest of the ride is in silence and Charlotte is surprised that Dylan didn't even turn on his music. The only noise in the car is Dylan's phone, it seems like he is getting texts every 2 minutes. Char also notices how he seems to be in a rush to get to your apartment. Once you finally get there he says a quick goodbye without even a kiss goodnight, checks his phone, and speeds off as if he is going to meet someone else. What Char doesn't know is that Dylan is going to meet another one of his flings, Mary, and he is running late. She starts to head for the elevator when she suddenly changes her mind and goes for the stairs. Going up 3 flights of stairs before she gets to her apartment she sees Kendall coming down the hall from the other direction. They look at each other for a minute before they both try to say something. "Hi...um...I...see…you go first...no you…" They say in sync before Kendall decides to speak. "Char I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things and I didn't mean them...completely. Can you forgive me?" Charlotte contemplates forgiving him for a second remembering what he had said to her. "Of course I'll forgive you, you are my best friend! Come on in I have a lot to tell you." Charlotte tells him everything about the date and about how bad it was. Kendall couldn't help but give her a "I told you so" look every time she mentioned the phone and the perfume. After a long talk about the date Kendall walks into her living room to turn on the TV. "Hey Char! What do you want to watch?" Charlotte tells him to pop in a DVD from her shelf. Charlotte walks in with some drinks and sits next to Kendall and snuggles into his arm as he puts it around her. 30 minutes into the movie and Charlotte falls asleep in his arms. He picks her up in a newlywed hold and walks her to her bed. He sets her down and turns to leave when he hears her speak in hushed tones, "Kenny don't leave me." Kendall walks back to the bed lying next to her as she cuddles up to him. And they slowly fall asleep together.


End file.
